Entice me Corporal
by RivaillePolice
Summary: Wanted to write a fanfic for a while and well...since I love Ereri so much I typed up a few words into my notepad and this baby popped out. It's not too graphic but certainly not PG-13. Rated M for Mature. Eren was bored and wanted to play. Modern AU.


**Oneshot. Ereri. PWP.**

* * *

**Warning: This is pure smut. Ereri. PWP (Porn without Plot/Plot what Plot)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Eren mumbled in boredom and kept poking his corporal with his forefinger. "Done yet?" He looked up at him and pouted at the negative answer.

Levi sighed and set down the documents, looking down at the younger. "If I were done, don't you think I'd tell you so? Brat." At this the younger went silent so the former can return to his work.

The hands on the clock on the wall was ticking by and not even twenty seconds later the younger was at it again. "What're you doing?" Levi rose his eyebrow in curiosity when he felt wondering hands on his lap. Somehow knowing where this was going he decided to take a break and let the young one have his fun.

The hands rubbed and stroked what was hidden within the confines of the jeans and boxers as soft lips kissed the fabric just over it, eyelashes fluttering against his brightly red cheeks. "If you're shy when it comes to things like this why do you do it?" Levi questioned, as an answer all he got was a nip to his member that was ever so slowly reacting to the actions. "You tease...if you want it just say so." He pulled Eren onto his lap and reached around to squeeze the firm muscles of his rump. Eren tried not to react but the hard on was a dead give away, as well as the moan that slipped from his lips. "Sensitive today?" Levi questioned as he kissed along the smooth jaw, he got a nod and grinned evilly, "Really now?" He slid Eren's pants down and rubbed the smooth skin.

Eren sighed in pleasure as he felt those warm hands run along his trembling thighs. "It..it tickles.." he stuttered slightly as those hands wandered so close to his pelvic area but purposely skipped over the part that wanted the attention.

"Patience, brat.." Levi chuckled and kissed Eren's forehead, he reached around and grabbed hold of firm globes of flesh. "Feels nice.."

Eren was having an internal battle with himself, he wanted the other male to hurry up but at the same time let the playful touches continue.

"I'll make you feel even better in a while." Levi practically purred into the boy's already blushing ear, ghosting his lips over the shell of it before biting gently. This caused a hitch of breath from the boy. Suddenly, the other's touches were becoming more...exciting. Everything was more vivid. The light touches became more heated. The trails from those rough hands left fire burning along his skin. He loved it. He craved more.

"Levi...touch me...here.." he guided Levi's hands to his aching member and hissed in pleasure from the touch. "Levi...I love you.."

These words must've ignited something inside of the usually stoic man and Levi smashed his lips against the other's. Their tongues were in a seductive dance, slightly aggressive but very graceful. Teeth clashed and breathes shortened. Levi pulled back and chuckled as some saliva was still stuck on Eren's bottom lip. So he leaned in and licked it.

Eren's cheeks were a deep scarlet as he looked at his corporal, licking the tongue that flicked across his bottom lip. "Eren..." he heard his name being whispered against his lips and he stared into Levi's eyes. They were full of emotion. Admiration for this him. "Levi...I...want to forget everything...all the cruelty of the world...make me feel...loved."

Those words touched Levi's heart as he listened to the boy. He knew the hardships of fighting titans and watching comrades die all too well. But this boy...he was still young. "I'll try my best, Eren.." They both leaned in towards each other and exchanged kisses and murmurs of sweet words. Levi reached down between the boy's thighs and pumped the neglected member softly, receiving a cute little moan from Eren. He smiled at that. His fingers wandered lower and lower. He felt Eren shudder and chuckled softly, "It won't hurt for long...I'll make you feel insanely good." He slowly pushed his middle finger inside, humming at the heat.

"L-Levi..i-it hurts..." Levi just smiled and used his other hand to pleasure Eren's weeping cock. Eren's painful groans slowly turned into cute moans of pleasure. As the second finger slipped in; however, the painful scowl was back.

Slowly, Levi began to stretch the boy as much as he could without hurting him. He curled his fingers and grinned when Eren let out a gasp of surprise. "Le-Levi...~" Eren's body was already covered in a layer of sweat as he held back from thrashing his head from side to side.

Whatever Levi's fingers were brushing up against made him almost ejaculate then and there. Levi chuckled and kissed Eren's slightly damp neck, from sweat but he didn't mind. "Does it feel good? How my fingers brush against your prostate ever so slowly?" Eren's cheeks couldn't have possibly darkened in color but somehow did. He couldn't believe Levi said that. But his mind went blank when those teasing fingers grew in size, it wasn't painful though. Rather it felt amazing. His eyes looked down and saw Levi's hands on his narrow hips, but couldn't see his erection. That was when he realized Levi had put his dick inside his ass. He let out a cute moan of embarrassment and pleasure as Levi slowly rocked his hips. It felt so good. The fit of it was perfect. He felt the tip of Levi's cock bump into his prostate and he became a puddle of glue within seconds.

Levi looked down at Eren as he made love to him, he admired those beautiful green eyes, he cherished those sinfully innocent moans that escaped the youth's mouth. He was ecstatic that Eren loved him. He knew from the start of the boy's feelings but seeing him like this...was always a sight to behold. He saw a drop of liquid fall onto Eren's cheek and thought he was crying, much to his relief it was only sweat.

As much of a clean freak as everyone called him, he didn't mind getting a little messy for this adorable boy.

He didn't mind scattering his clothes across the floor as he obliged to Eren's wish to feel his skin. He was asked to make the boy forget the harmful reality of the world and he was going to go to any length to grant that wish.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Eren quivering. He leaned down and kissed Eren's cheek softly, reaching down to pump his need in time with his own thrusts. A few more strokes later and Eren came with a beautiful yell. He gave a few more thrusts until he felt himself about to reach his climax.

Just as he was about to pull out he felt Eren's hand on his waist, pulling him back in, "In..inside...do it...inside..." Impossible to deny that pleading look and cute voice he did just that, coming deep inside the boy with a grunt. Levi slowly pulled out and scooped up Eren into his arms and lifted him up, carrying him to his bedroom.

Like hell he'd let the boy sleep on something uncomfortable. He settled Eren into the covers after cleaning both of them up, sliding in next to him.

Eren shifted and turned to face Levi, wrapping an arm around his waist, face nuzzling his chest.

Levi felt a flutter within his chest and gulped. This boy...this beautiful boy, was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**-sweats loudly- Was it good? **

**See you around,**

**~RivaillePolice**


End file.
